<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter And The Twisted Voice by Ellionne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656723">Harry Potter And The Twisted Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne'>Ellionne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Dursleys), Basen On A Generated Title, Child Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Written in 30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s earliest memory was of being alone, crying in the dark.<br/>Until he wasn’t anymore.<br/>All he would ever need was Voldemort. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NW14_Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter And The Twisted Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Do NOT repost; recreate or translate only with permission.</b><br/> </p><p>Can be read as Prequel of  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236248/chapters/66533374">Why So Serious?</a> I guess.<br/>Although I haven't entirely decided yet if it is 100 % how the dynamic between Harry and Voldemort/Horcrux during Harry's childhood worked :D But I saw the title and just ran with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s earliest memory was of being alone, crying in the dark. <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>Don’t cry. You are not alone, little one. Never alone.</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b>Until he wasn’t anymore. </p><p>Harry remembered feeling cold, shivering in the dark.<br/><b> <em>Let my presence warm you. </em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b>Until he wasn’t anymore.</p><p>Harry remembered going to sleep in his cupboard, hungry more often than not.<br/><b> <em>You nurtured me back to strength. Let me help you strengthen yourself.</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b>Until he didn’t need to anymore. </p><p>Harry couldn’t remember what a hug felt like or if he ever had received one.<br/>But he didn’t need a hug.<br/>All he needed was the voice in his head. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Let me care for you.</em> </b>
</p><p>All he would ever need was Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn’t heard Voldemort for some time now.<br/>Had he abandoned him?<br/>Like all the other kids as soon as Dudley started threatening them?</p><p><b> <em>Stop being absurd, little one. </em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>I needed to rest after I helped you. </em> </b></p><p>Harry smiled fondly. </p><p>Dudley and his friends had tried again to hunt Harry down, had screamed how they would hurt him when they caught him. The few teachers around hadn’t been interested, had laughed at the display of <em>boys will be boys</em>. </p><p>They probably stopped laughing as soon as Harry had disappeared.<br/>As Voldemort had rescued him.</p><p>All Harry had needed to do was to <em>let go</em>; to stop being Harry with Voldemort in his head, and allow to be <em>them</em>. He had felt familiar warmth rushing through him; felt power. For the first time in his life, Harry hadn’t felt small. He had felt as if he was too big for his frame. As if no one would ever be able to subdue him. </p><p>As if he could crush them all. </p><p>One blink and Dudley had been gone.<br/>Or rather, <em> they </em>had been gone - and reappeared on the roof of the school.  </p><p>And Harry had been so utter alone, all the power had been gone.<br/>The presence in the back of his mind, living there for as long as he could remember, gone. </p><p>But now he was back.</p><p><b> <em>You don’t need to fear.</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>I will never leave you. </em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>I will protect you.</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>I won’t abandon you. </em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>I will live through you. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Some days Harry wasn’t sure if he really was just one boy.<br/>He wasn’t alone. Never alone.<br/>He was a boy - Harry - but he was also Voldemort, wasn’t he? </p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t dwell on it, little one.</em> </b>
</p><p>Harry giggled quietly. After all these years, Voldemort was still a funny name. He wondered how he had been able to come up with it. </p><p>“What is there to laugh about, Freak?” </p><p>A hard shove from behind let him stumble forward, his hands slipped on the soap before him. He wasn’t able to catch himself and crashed with his nose on the hard ground. “Don’t think you can rest now, you have to be finished before our guests arrive!” A hand gripped his hair and pulled him up. “Go back to work.”</p><p>Harry watched detached at the deep red that dropped on the white soap foam, colouring it pink. The swirls in the water. How pretty it was. </p><p><b> <em>You should spill more blood if you like the colour.<br/></em></b> <b><em>Maybe refrain from spilling our own though. I like our body intact. </em> </b></p><p>Harry smiled as he got back to work.<br/>Voldemort was so sweet. And- </p><p>Harry stopped in his work, stared blankly into the air. </p><p>And he always had the best ideas, hadn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Harry remembered feeling <em>something </em>rising in him. The warmth of it. The might.<br/><b> <em>You are not helpless. Let me guide you. I’m here for you.</em> </b></p><p>Harry remembered the power rushing through him.<br/><b><em>That’s it, little one, you’re strong. You should not bow</em></b><b>.</b> <b><em><br/></em></b><b><em>They should bow before you, my precious. </em></b></p><p>Harry remembered his <em>family</em>, trembling in fear.<br/>Vernon bowing his head, his upper body, deeper and deeper under Harry’s sheer <em>will</em>. Dudley, screaming at his father from the side.<br/>Petunia watching them, white as the sheets Harry had to bleach for them again and again. </p><p><b> <em>We should squash them</em></b>.<br/><b> <em>Destroy them like they tried to destroy us.</em> </b></p><p>Harry remembered the sound of ripping and crushing. Of crying and screaming.</p><p>And the first sweet taste of cake. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort remembered Harry’s first happy laugh.<br/>A lovely sound bubbling out of the deep of their shared body.<br/>In beautiful harmony with the agonized screams around them.</p><p>And Harry hadn’t stopped laughing since this day. </p><p>For life was good.<br/>No one would ever again dare try to bend him.<br/>They would bow before him or Voldemort would crush them all.<br/>What was there not to smile about for his little one?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have <a href="https://ellionne.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>